Valintines day in Egypt
by Minight51
Summary: This is a roll play turned fanfiction. its valentine's day in Ancient Egypt. find out what happens when Atem enters the kitchen for the first time in forever. Jou x Seto, Yami x Yugi, Heba x Atem, Malik x Marik, Ryou x Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This will be a two or three part story. It is a roll play me (Jou) and my friends (Heba and Atem [go check them out]) did on facebook. I don't own anything in this story. the plot is a shared thing. hope you like this.**

It was late afternoon in the royal palace. Jou and Heba were sitting in the lounge playing a card game. Atem walked in just as Heba beat Jou for the fifth time.

"It must be in your genes or something. Everyone in your family is good at games. Or maybe it's just the hair. I mean Yugi, Atem and Yami beat me all the time as well."

Heba smirked, "Or it's the fact that your mind is to focused on food to worry about the game you are playing."

"Oh, really Heba?" both Jou and Heba jumped and turned to see a smirking Atem holding a plate of cookies. "I thought that the hair made all the difference."

Heba rolled his eyes, "Atem, you know it has nothing to do with the hair. Seto beets him all the time too. And last time I checked he did not have tri-colored hair."

"The only reason he doesn't beat Seto is because he is focused more on Seto than the game they are playing."

"That is not true!" Jou's cheeks gained a reddish tint. "Why would I focus on him?"

Heba smirked, "For the same reason you are blushing."

Jou sided then looked at the plate of cookies.

Atem sees the look in Jou's eyes and set the plate on the table. "Go ahead. Before Heba eats them all."

Jou happily, takes a cookie while Heba glares at Atem before taking another cookie.

"Heba, you love cookies. I know if given the opportunity you would eat all of them. I just baked those too."

Heba takes another, looks at Atem. "Atem are you going to have any?

Atem grabs and eats a cookie. "I mostly made them for you since I missed Valentine's day yesterday"

Heba looks at cookies, and idea formed.

Atem looks at Heba in confusion.

Jou stares at Heba, "Oh no Heba has that look on his face."

Heba picks up a cookie, and looks at Atem.

"Heba?" Atem looked at Heba with a confused expression.

Heba smirked "hmmn Yes, Atem?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason..."

"Heba...? Atem starts backing away slowly.

Heba starts slowly walks forward, "Yes, Atem?"

Atem continues inching away from Heba warily. "why are you looking at me like that with a cookie in your hand?"

Heba holds out the and cookie stops walking.

Atem freezes and looks at Heba in confusion. "Heba?"

Heba says nothing, keeps on holding out cookie.

Atem gets even more confused. "do you want me to take the cookie?"

Heba looks at Atem pointedly.

Atem hesitantly reaches for the cookie still very much confused and Heba doesn't move. Atem slowly takes cookie still eyeing Heba in confusion.

Heba then takes the cookie tray and looks at Atem. Atem looks even more confused while nibbling on the cookie.

Heba looks at Atem with a smirk. "You said you made these for me?"

"Y-yes. Why?" Atem looks at Heba in complete confusion.

Jou is just sitting quietly watching you two. A smirk grows on his face.

Heba grins, "Thanks." He then runs away with cookies on cookie tray.

It takes Jou a moment to realize what just happened. "Hay! I wanted more cookies!"

Heba laughs so hard it can be heard from the lounge.

Atem just looks even more confused if possible. "If you wanted all of the all you had to do was say so, Heba. If you want I can make you some more later."

Jou sighs, "You know one of these days we'll learn to have extra cookies when he's around."

Atem just his shakes head. "I should have expected that."

Jou shakes his head. "Yeah, why do you think I took two cookies instead of one."

From the hallway Heba yells. "Come on it was funny."

Jou smirked. "Yeah it was, I think he is the only one that can get you that worried for absolutely no reason at all."

Atem sticks his head out the door and yells back. "No it wasn't! I just spent the last several hours making over twelve dozen cookies for you and you tried to give me a heart attack! See if I make any more cookies for you!"

Heba comes back whines. "Awww."

Atem just glares at Heba before leaving to go to a council meeting.

Jou smirks and look at Heba. "That's what you get for giving him a heart attack"

Heba walks back over to the couch with a couple of cookies and hands Jou some.

It was then that Yami walks in. "What did you guys do to Atem? He is normally never this happy to go to a council meeting."

Heba raises his hand. "My fault."

Jou snorted. "Heba gave him a heart attack over cookies." He takes a bite of a cookie. "Just now. Heba got all serious and was starting to freak me and Atem out. Then he asked 'so you made all these cookies for me?' Atem said yes and then Heba said 'Thank you' and ran out.

Yami raises an eye brow. "You mean the cookies he spent all morning making? You know he normally avoids the kitchen. He even burnt himself quite a few times."

Heba looked up at Yami. "He what?"

"He had a few second and third degree burns on his hands. Isis may have healed him by now but he may also just be using magic to hide them."

Jou shakes his head. "When does council get out? I think someone deserves an apology from their hikari."

"In an hour or so unless something unexpected happens"

Heba sighs, "I really messed up this time."

Jou smirked. "Yeah as you did. Is Seto in the meaning? Now that I think about it shouldn't you be in the meeting?"

"Seto is there. I wasn't needed so I figured I would go look for Yugi."

Heba looked around. "Yeah, where is Yugi anyways?"

"Have you seen Yugi, Jou?"

"No I haven't."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Yugi all day." Heba said.

Yami looked at Heba. "I hope you understand why Atem reacted the way he did Heba." Haba looked down and nodded. Then yami looked at Jou. "I was looking for Yugi to see if he wanted to play a game with me. Plus, I need to give him his Valentine's day gift. Jou, I do believe Seto may have gotten you something. Don't say anything though."

Jou looked at Yami with surprise. "he what?"

 **Authors Note: thanks for reading. a lot if work goes into editing this from message into fanfiction so if I mad a mistake please go easy on me? I hope you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is part two. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Yami smirks in amusement. "I'm not repeating myself Jou."

Heba stands and walks towards the door. "I need to go do something, be back soon." Then he walks out the door.

Yami looks after Heba in confusion before leaving to go find Yugi.

Bakura enters and looks around. "Has anyone seen my fluffy hikari?"

Jou looks down tips of ears turning pink. "I didn't even get him something. Besides what do you get a guy who can buy anything he wants." He then looks up at Bakura. "No I haven't sorry."

"Huh? What are you muttering about? Get a gift for who?"

"Apparently, Mr. Moneybags got me a gift for Valentine's Day but I didn't get him anything because I didn't know what to get him."

Marik walks into the room.

"So, the priest got you a gift and you didn't get him anything because he could buy anything, even he world if he wants? Is that what you just said? Hello Marik"

"Yeah, it makes me feel bad when someone gets something for me but I have nothing in return."

Marik just smirks. "Hi, Bakura. Hey, mutt."

Jou glares at Marik. "Stop calling me that!"

Bakura smirks and shakes his head. "Just spend time with the priest. Most people won't go anywhere near him without an ulterior motive."

Jou snorts "True, he normally acts like he has a stick up his butt."

Ryou slips into the room and sneaks up behind Bakura. "Wow Bakura I didn't know you could give advice while bring nice to someone!"

Marik starts laughing.

Bakura jumps and looks at Ryou in surprise. "Maybe you should help him with that then, mutt."

Jou rolls his eyes. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Bakura turns to look at Jou. "Get to know him... Not the facade he puts up for everyone but family but the real him."

Jou sighs, "I'll try but you know his walls are hard to clime and impossible to brake down from the outside."

"So... You are persistent are you not? The fact that he got you something should prove that you have already managed to worm your way through his walls at least a little bit."

"True and I said I'll try. I just have to wait for him to get out of the meaning."

"See. There is your answer."

Ryou smiles at Jou. "The meeting is actually out early. Why do you think I'm here instead of on there?"

"True but then, where is he?"

"I would imagine he needed to speak to Atem about something and will be here momentarily."

Ryou and Bakura then leave the room holding hands.

Everyone jumps when they hear Yugi scram from somewhere. "HEBA!"

Jou looks at the door. "Oh, no what did he do now?"

Yami can now yelling. "Yugi where are you?"

Atem enters with Seto.

Atem looks at the group. "Jou have you seen Heba?"

Jou nodes. "Atem I think your Hikari is in just a little bit of trouble."

Yugi yells again. "HEBA GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I think he's in the kitchen."

Seto rolls his eyes. "Atem go retrieve your hikari."

Yami and Atem run to kitchen.

"Hello Seto"

"Hello mutt." Seto holds out package. "Happy Valentine's day." And looks away in embarrassment.

The tips of Jou ears go pink as he took the package. "ohm thanks."

Seto nods nervously as Jou opens it to find a necklace with a Millennium Rod pendant.

"happy valentine's day mutt." Seto said.

Jou smile and put it around his neck. "Thank you, but ohm I didn't get you anything. I tried to but nothing seemed right. I'm sorry if you feel slighted. I don't like not giving people something in return."

Seto sighs and shakes head. "I wasn't expecting anything. I did this because I wanted to. I'm not slighted."

"I'm glad. Ohm so wow was the meeting? Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing really. The council wants Atem to get married and he's not having it."

Jou just smiles. "We both know there is only one person he would ever consider marrying. And I'm guessing the council doesn't like that."

Seto shook his head. "Nope. They think he should marry someone like Vivian or Anzu. Seto shudders.

Jou snorts, "Not in a million years would he ever even consider dating them let alone marrying them."

"I know. But the council keeps pushing it so he is now in quite the foul mood."

"They do know that they can't force him to do anything if he wishes he could marry Heba right now and they couldn't do squat!"

Seto nodded, "I know and they know it. Doesn't stop them from trying, puppy. I just hope Atem doesn't try to hide this from Heba."

"I'm sure he... Wait what did you just call me?" Jou's cheeks start gaining a pinkish tint.

Seto looks away embarrassed. "N-nothing."

"You just called me puppy..." Jou smiles and looks down.

Seto flushes slightly. "and? What of it? It suits you."

Jou shakes his head "Nothing, in fact I like it. Beats mutt by a long shot."

Seto flushes again. "Want to walk with me?"

"OK." Jou stands up.

Seto offers hand to Jou, and he takes it. Seto leads Jou to the palace gardens.

Jou just watches Seto out the corner of his eyes while trying to control his blush.

Seto sits down by a pond and looks at Jou pointedly. "I'm not going to bit, puppy."

Jou sits down beside you. "I know that. I just didn't have a chance to sit yet."

"You were staring puppy."

"I well, ohm... God's of Egypt why is this so hard?" Jou sighed. "Well it's just that I ohm. If you haven't noticed that I have had some feeling for you." Jou looks down hiding the fact that my entire face is red.

Seto's face flushes and smiles slightly. "I had noticed yes. I should have thought my getting you a gift for valentine's day made my own feelings obvious, puppy."

"They did... That's why I was staring at you. I'd never thought that my feelings towards you would be returned."

Seto shifts nervously before looking at Jou. "I don't really know how to express things without arguing with you."

Jou smirks. "Yeah that does seem to be the only way that we communicate."

"Indeed. Dinner tomorrow?"

Jou smiles and nods. "Sure, I would like that. Ohm could we not tell people we are together right away? I would rather not have to deal with the I told you so's right now."

Seto smirks. "Sure. I have to go now puppy. I have to go deal with Mokuba and his furry problem courtesy of Bakura turning him into a kuriboh."

Seto leaves and Jou smiles and sits by the pond for a while.

 **That's part 2 hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter. I don't own anything in this! (If yugioh was mine Puzzleshiping would not just be in our imaginations.)**

~Yami and Atem~

Yami throws open the kitchen doors. "What in the name of Ra is going on here?"

When they enter the kitchen, Heba is corned in the corner by Yugi.

Atem watched the two. "Heba, what is going on in here?"

Yami took a small step. "Hmmm... Yugi?"

"What!" Yugi spat irritated.

Yami stares at the two. "What is going on here? Why do you have Heba cornered?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Yugi points at Heba.

Atem "Heba what did you do?"

Heba gulps, "I may or may have not eaten something in the kitchen I shouldn't have."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Like what, Heba?"

Yugi glares at Heba.

"Something that Yugi had made for Yami..." Heba said slightly shaken.

Atem sighed, "Heba..."

Yami sighed and shakes his head "Yugi, please release your brother."

Yugi glares murderously at Heba before letting him go.

Yami reached out a hand out. "Yugi, come here." Yugi walked over and took Yami's hand. "Come on let's go calm you down." Yami led Yugi out of the room.

Atem looks at Heba. "Heba, walk with me?"

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Sure."

Atem smiled and offers his hand and Heba takes it. Atem leads Heba to his personal garden. "Heba, what did you eat that Yugi made for Yami that got him so upset?"

"Umm well..."

Atem sighs wearily. "Heba?"

"I had forgotten that Yugi told me yesterday that she would be making something and NOT to eat it, and I just happened to do just that."

"Oh Heba. You really should try to remember something I Yugi makes a point to mention it to you."

Atem sat down tiredly in the shade and Heba sat down next to him.

Heba shrugs, "I know, but I just happened to remember after I ate it."

Atem rubs his temples to try and stop his rapidly worsening migraine. "Heba, what am I going to do with you. One of these days Yugi is going to kill you if you keep it up and then where would I be?"

Heba sighs and looks at Atem. "bad day?"

Atem grimaces. "Very. Stupid council."

"What did they do this time?"

Atem growls angrily, stands up, and starts pacing in agitation. "They are trying to force me to marry either Vivian or Anzu! I absolutely refuse to marry any one of them! I will get married when I wish to and to someone I love not because the bloody council feels like I should!"

Heba watches Atem, worried.

Atem just keeps pacing in agitation. "I mean who do they think they are. They are there to advise not to control my life! Whom I marry and when is not their concern! I will marry who I love not someone they think they can use to control me and gain more power. They are greedy and selfish!"He looks over at Heba. "the whole situation has given me a massive migraine." Atem sighs wearily.

Heba looks at Atem. "Why are they suddenly pushing this?"

Atem shakes his head and sighs heavily. "I don't know. I have a feeling they are up to something and want someone who can be used to put me under their control or who they can use and control."

"That's not good."

"It's so frustrating! Why can't they just drop the subject? What do I do? They keep trying to force the issue!"

"For how long?" Heba asked

"Huh?"

"How long have they been forcing the issue?"

"About a year now. Why?"

"Why are you just telling me this?"

Atem sighs, "I thought I could handle it. Yami, Seto, and Bakura have been trying to help me fend them off. I didn't want to worry you anymore than is usual."

"But why Vivian and Anzu? They wouldn't be able to control you not matter what they tried."

"How should I know? Those two pester me constantly so I avoid them. While they may not be able to control me, the council would be able to control them thus limiting my power quite a bit."

"true..."

Atem finally sits down rubbing his temples again. Heba watched and sighed.

"Atem, do you need to go lie down. I know you have a head ache."

Atem nodded, "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Well, let's get you to your room."

They stood up and walked to Atem's bed room. When they entered Atem went straight to the bed while Heba closed the door. Heba then walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Heba, I'm not going to bite. Why are you sitting on the edge?" The pharaoh mumbles.

"You are in a cranky mood right now"

Atem frowns. "You should already know I wouldn't hurt you no matter what kind of mood I'm in..."

"I know..."

Atem sighs and curls up on a ball.

"Still stressed along with the headache?"

Atem sighs again. "yes. And exhausted."

Heba goes over and rubs his back."

The pharaoh slowly uncurls with a purr making Heba chuckle softly.

Atem cracks an eye open to looks at Heba. "what?"

Heba shakes his head. "Nothing."

Atem just shrugs it off and closes his eyes again. Stretching out on the bed like a cat.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Atem purrs. "very much so."

Heba just chuckles again.

Atem opens his eyes and looks at Heba again, smiling. "Glad I amuse you little one."

"Yes, you do amuse me."

Atem just laughs softly. "At least someone finds me amusing. Most find me exasperating."

"And why would that be?"

"I'm pharaoh and I'm not someone people can control or use as a pawn and I have no problem calling things like I see them. It tends to rub people the wrong way."

"oh."

"Yeah..." Atem closes eyes and goes back to purring and Heba just shakes his head.

Heba smirks slightly. "Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

Atem purrs sleepily. "possibly…"

"Then do so, you need to rest."

"I don't want to." Atem mumbles.

"Why not?"

"I don't like sleeping alone. Yami usually sleeps with me."

Heba raises an eyebrow. "Don't you two have separate rooms?"

"Yes, but we usually wind up in the same room. We both suffer from nightmares so it helps to have someone with us to keep them at bay and wake us up if we do have on."

"I can wake you up if one happens."

"You don't mind?"

"I've got nothing else to do today"

"It would mean you have to stay with me while I sleep."

"Atem, it's okay. You need to get some rest. Besides, I don't think I can go get Yami."

"No. Yami is out with Yugi." Atem blushes slightly. Will you, ohm, lay down with me?"

"okay." Heba blushes lightly as he lays down. Atem curls up next to Heba and falls asleep. Heba looks at Atem and chuckles softly.

"Sleep well and Happy Valentine's day."

 **Authors Note: Well this is the end I hope you liked it. if you want more of the roll plays my friends and I do then go to Heba and Atem's page (Heba and Atem is their user name). please fell free to comment and let me know what you think of our imaginations.**


End file.
